


à trois

by RoamingSignals



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Crying, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, established johnhyuck, there's a single foot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingSignals/pseuds/RoamingSignals
Summary: “This is Mark,” Donghyuck had said that first night, before he’d even said hello or introduced anyone else. “He’s my best friend.”Johnny had just grinned. “Hey, man.” Hand through his hair. Mark remembers that specifically because it was life changing. “Hyuck can’t shut up about you.”There’s nothing worse than your best friend getting a boyfriend — unless you’re in love with your best friend and his boyfriend is really fucking hot.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 148
Kudos: 1293





	à trois

**Author's Note:**

> y'all wanted more porn you should know it's not my best genre but it's fine we're all horny and stuck inside it's FINE
> 
> big thanks to appia for reading this over for me \o/

There’s nothing worse than your best friend getting a boyfriend.

It’s not like Johnny isn’t a nice guy; he is. Arguably Johnny is significantly nicer than a demon like Donghyuck deserves. The first time Mark met Johnny, Donghyuck had dragged him to an impromptu movie night and the guy brought so much alcohol and a pizza. He spent the entire evening charming all of their friends and holding Donghyuck’s hand. He didn’t even flinch when Jaemin started being himself. It was amazing.

Johnny is also arguably way out of Donghyuck’s league. He’s extremely tall, extremely handsome, extremely fit, and extremely successful.

“I’m most of those things,” Donghyuck said, when Mark told him as much to his face. “I’m...handsome.”

Donghyuck is neither tall nor fit and he’s working diligently on the successful part but he’s not quite there yet.

That’s actually how he’d met Johnny — Johnny runs production at the studio Donghyuck is interning for. Donghyuck had whined about his hot coworker for two months before Johnny asked him out on a date and they were together just before they hit month three.

“This is Mark,” Donghyuck had said that first night, before he’d even said hello or introduced anyone else. “He’s my best friend. His stuff is better than your stuff, so you should listen to it, okay?”

Johnny had just grinned. He looked a lot older and a lot more mature than any of them, but there was something easy in the way he stood, like he was comfortable. “Hey, man.” Hand through his hair — Mark remembers that specifically because it was life changing. “Do you have it with you? I’d love to listen. Hyuck can’t shut up about you.”

There’s nothing worse than your best friend getting a boyfriend — unless you’re in love with your best friend and his boyfriend is really fucking hot.

“Stop being so single and bitter,” Renjun chastises, throwing half a pizza crust at Mark’s head. “Just because you got sexiled doesn’t mean you can look so upset. You’re bothering me.”

Mark throws the crust back, knowing Renjun will dodge. He’s too good at this game. “I’ll try to be more entertaining,” Mark replies with a scowl. “I’m only homeless for the night.”

“You’re not exactly homeless,” Renjun tells him, picking apart another piece of pizza with his fingers. “You could always go home and sleep in your own bed; you’d just have to listen to Johnny and Donghyuck fuck in the next room.”

It sucks, because Renjun is their most observant friend, and Mark can’t stop the way his ears turn red.

Renjun just scowls. “You’re disgusting.”

It’s not like Mark tries to think about it, but it’s really hard _not_ to think about. Donghyuck parades around without pants on all the fucking time and his legs look absolutely mauled. His collarbone looked worse when they were first starting out, but it seems like Johnny has managed to contain himself to a single area. Donghyuck’s thighs are pretty, Mark will give him that, but the bruising is...quite frankly, it’s alarming.

Donghyuck never tries to hide it, either. If anything, he flaunts it. Mark can’t think of how many times he’s counted the bruises for Mark to see, so overflowing with pride.

Even more times Mark has caught Donghyuck doing something and absently pressing his fingers into purple skin, rolling the marks under his fingers even when his mind is far away.

Mark’s first crush on a boy painted a similar picture — Donghyuck, perched on their couch with marks on his skin and a faraway look in his eyes. A little more glassy, maybe, but it’s still a nice image.

Johnny has played a hand in Mark’s dreams recently, too. It’s annoying.

“I just don’t know what to do,” Mark tells Renjun, head in his hands. There’s probably pizza sauce in his hair now. He’s a wreck. He feels like such a wreck. “I want to…”

“You want to fuck.”

“No!”

“You want to fuck Johnny and Donghyuck and you want to hold Donghyuck’s hand afterwards.” Renjun pites into his pizza slice with a mean smile on his face.

Renjun really is the most observant out of any of them.

Mark does spend the night over at Renjun’s house, because even though the idea of listening in on Donghyuck and Johnny has occurred to him before Mark doesn’t think he could bear the thought of them _knowing._ If Donghyuck knew Mark had a crush on him, Mark would never hear the end of it.

“Crushing on a taken man?” Donghyuck would say, in the sing-song voice of his, hanging off of Mark’s shoulder. “You’re so stupid, Mark Lee.” And it would be cute and funny and he would laugh it off but they’d both know in their hearts that yes, Mark Lee is so unbelievably stupid.

Mark doesn’t even know what Johnny would think.

Johnny is loud and friendly and talented — Mark had shown Johnny his stuff, and the opinions Johnny had were invaluable despite Mark feeling extremely proud both before and after their discussion — but he doesn’t talk about his feelings much. He’s not exactly hard to read, because Mark truly believes that the side of Johnny he sees is genuine. It’s only that...well.

Mark also truly believes that Johnny keeps a lot of things to himself. Or rather, to himself and Donghyuck.

The Johnny that Mark knows would not maul Donghyuck’s legs. The Johnny that Mark knows buys pizza for a bunch of kids he doesn’t know. The Johnny that Mark knows kisses Donghyuck chastely on the cheek when he says goodbye.

The Johnny that Mark knows would not answer the door in his goddamn underwear.

“Uh…” Mark’s hand is still raised from knocking on the door, keys dangling out of his other hand. “Good morning.”

Johnny looks like a ruined mess. There’s an ugly bite mark on his shoulder that might have drawn blood, and his hair is still wet from the shower. Honestly, all of him is wet. His body is wet and Mark can see all of it.

Mark snaps back into himself and pushes Johnny into the apartment so the weird neighbor can’t leer at him. “Didn’t I tell you guys I was coming home?” he hisses. He’d texted Donghyuck literally half an hour ago, as soon as he’d left Renjun’s house.

“Yeah,” Johnny agrees, grinning at Mark trying to push him further inside. Johnny is like a brick house — he only moves if he wants to. “We’re making you pancakes.”

“Is that Mark Lee?” Donghyuck chirps from the kitchen. “About time you got here, damn.”

“He doesn’t like my outfit,” Johnny says, turning on his heels and walking into the kitchen space. His back is...it’s a nice back. It’s a really nice back, to match a really nice front, and his ass looks exceptionally good in those underwear. He gleams under the harsh fluorescent lights.

Mark realizes his palms are wet and dries them off on his sweatpants. He’d just touched Johnny’s bare torso. He’s really glad he didn’t realize that while it was happening. “What outfit?” he grumples, shoving his hands in his pockets so he knows he will keep them to himself.

Donghyuck is standing at the stove in their mess of a kitchen. A bowl of pancake batter is next to him and some has gotten on his shirt. It’s probably Johnny’s shirt because it hangs so low. The sleeves are rolled up. He looks cute. “I like your outfit.” He laughs, flipping a pancake in the skillet. “I’m the only one that matters.”

There’s something that changes in Donghyuck after he gets fucked; he’s easier, lighter, languid, all the tension he holds in his shoulders bleeding into the floor. His smile is different. He fits into the world differently, softer.

Mark aches. He wants to change the world that way. He wants to make Donghyuck into this.

Johnny kisses the back of Donghyuck’s neck. “I like Mark’s opinion on things,” he mutters into warm skin, and Donghyuck laughs at the look on Mark’s face. “He has good opinions.”

“I do!” Mark snips, rummaging through the fridge to find the coffee creamer.

“He does,” Donghyuck agrees, whispering in Johnny’s ear but he’s looking coyly at Mark. “I’m sure he likes your outfit a lot, hmm?”

Mark throws a sugar packet at him.

Johnny catches it deftly out of the air and laughs when he sees what’s in his hand. “Did you guys steal these from a diner?”

“Mark’s mom only uses Splenda because I don’t know why,” Donghyuck says, dolloping another blob of pancake batter onto his pan. “We steal it for her. Steal from the rich, give to Mark’s mom.”

“The rich is Waffle House,” Mark clarifies with a smile. He reaches past Johnny to get to the coffee pot — Johnny always brews it too strong, but there’s plenty of sugar left from their last diner run. He can feel the heat radiating off of Johnny’s skin. It’s awkward. There’s a lot of skin. He totters a bit on his morning feet.

Johnny’s hand steadies Mark’s hip for three seconds. Mark counts.

“Careful,” Johnny says easily, when Mark looks at him with wild eyes. “There’s not a lot of room right here.” He smiles, friendly. Innocent.

“That’s because your big ass is taking up all the space,” Donghyuck scolds him, stabbing at him with the spatula. “Stop clinging to me or I’ll burn the pancakes.”

Johnny turns away from Mark, his hand lingering as it pulls away to wrap around Donghyuck’s waist. “I like them burnt,” he says, kissing Donghyuck on the cheek. “So I should cling more, right?”

Mark swallows thickly, shaking off a casual touch even if it burns. He pours himself a cup of coffee. “Remember when Johnny used to deny you kisses? I miss those days.”

“I still do, sometimes.” Johnny settles back against the counter. “Just for fun.” The sun shines in through the window and lights up his eyes. He really is handsome, way more handsome than Mark is. So out of Mark’s league. Donghyuck at least is spectacularly cute, but Johnny is really something else. Mark has nothing.

He stares at the sugar as he rips packet after packet into his mug.

Donghyuck’s voice is soft. “Breakfast is ready, Mark. There are plates in this dishwasher.”

Mark likes them both, he really does. Donghyuck has had some incredibly shitty boyfriends in the past; Jaemin, who worked best as a friend, is the best in the list, but Youngmin was an asshole and Daniel tried to kiss Mark at a party more than once. Johnny is nice, and he’s good for Donghyuck, and he’s good in general. Donghyuck smiles a lot more when Johnny is around. He’s a lot softer when Johnny is around.

Honestly, Mark has probably fallen even more in love with Donghyuck now that Johnny is here. They bring out the best in each other.

“Why do you look so sad?” Donghyuck asks, shoving the syrup across the table to get his best friend’s attention. “Did Renjun make fun of you again?”

“Oh, yeah, Renjun’s terrible.” Mark laughs, scratching his head. “I’m fine.” He chews on the inside of his cheek and drenches his pancakes in hot syrup. “Just don’t send me over there too much, okay? His couch hurts my back.”

Donghyuck hums, slathering his breakfast in butter. “You don’t have to leave, you know.”

Mark scoffs at him. “You know how thin the walls are.”

Johnny snorts into his coffee. He likes his almost black, much darker than Mark’s. He’s grinning around the rim of his mug.

“I’ll be quiet next time,” Donghyuck says, and he says it so innocently that Mark knows not to trust him. “I promise.”

Mark waits a moment or two to see if the other shoe will drop, if Donghyuck will laugh or make a joke or something else, but he doesn’t. “We’ll see.”

Johnny is still grinning.

Mark is too afraid to ask why.

* * *

Very quickly, Mark figures out why they’re laughing — they’re both horrible exhibitionists.

Honestly, Mark should have known as much when Donghyuck paraded around his bruises the way he did. He _definitely_ should have known given how many times Johnny has just refused to put clothes on in general. He did not know. He was naive. It is Mark’s fatal flaw.

 _Fatal_ is not exaggerating; it really is going to kill him.

Donghyuck does not know how to keep quiet. He is completely useless at being quiet unless he’s eating or playing a difficult video game. This bitch can’t even whisper, and Mark really believed him when he said he could be quiet during sex. He can’t. He can’t be quiet at all.

The first time it happens it’s fine. Mark is so tired that when Johnny comes over he just excuses himself to his bedroom before it even starts becoming an issue. He puts on his headphones. It’s fine.

Donghyuck asks in the morning if he heard anything and Mark says, _no, thank god, pass me the cereal._

The second time is the same.

The third time, Mark wakes up in the middle of the night and has no idea why. The sun is still down and his alarm is not on. It’s too late at night for his body to have woken up naturally. He wonders if he needs to pee — and then he hears it.

It is the soft thump thump thumping of a bed frame. It is the soft sound of Donghyuck’s voice trickling in through the drywall. “Ah…” Mark hears it so clear. “Ah, no, _please._ ”

“Quiet, baby,” says another voice, one that Mark almost doesn’t recognize. He knows that it’s Johnny. He _knows_ , but the voice is so different. Is Mark dreaming? “He’ll hear.”

And a high whimper, a particularly hard thump against Mark’s bedroom wall.

“Is that what you want?” Johnny hisses, like he’s in Mark’s ear. Like he’s right there.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Donghyuck cannot be quiet. “Fuck, yes. Yes, that’s what--hmm, that’s what I want.”

Clearly, they’re both horrible exhibitionists.

Mark is not a voyeur. He isn’t. He ruts into his mattress a little bit until the sound of his own groan frightens him. These walls are so incredibly thin and Mark is so incredibly embarrassed. He stands up and paces his room. He listens to the thump thump thumping and wonders what it would be like to be fucked by Johnny. He wonders what it would be like to fuck Donghyuck.

He sinks into the ground and pulls out his headphones, the good ones. The ones that drown out everything else.

It’s a long night.

* * *

Mark gets used to it.

Renjun is happy that Mark isn’t stealing his couch as much and Donghyuck usually makes breakfast whenever Johnny spends the night and he’s taken to force feeding Mark as an apology for being so _loud._

It still wakes Mark up sometimes. It keeps him up, usually, sometimes even on the nights when Johnny and Donghyuck are quiet and sleeping. Mark just wonders. Are they cuddling? Do they hold each other? Johnny sleeps shirtless; does Donghyuck? After they fuck are they just naked?

Mark has all of these questions and absolutely none of them need answers. He scrubs them from his mind until he’s sterile, squeaky clean. He forgets with the sun and remembers when it sets, when Donghyuck’s voice comes sailing in, when he shoves his hand down his pants and bites on his fist and wishes he had hair to pull.

Long night after long night, pancakes in the morning and love bites. Shirtless Johnny and that sunny Donghyuck that Mark wishes —

Mark wishes a lot of things. Mark races through a million thoughts, hand sticky with his own come, and wishes on so many stars. Fingers in his mouth, hand on his stomach. Wishing.

Stupid. You’re so unbelievably stupid, Mark Lee.

* * *

Johnny and Donghyuck have been dating for over six months. It’s a fairly long relationship for the both of them, and Mark thinks they’re shocked they’ve lasted this long. Donghyuck’s internship ended six weeks ago, and he’s gotten a job at a rival studio doing production and guide tracks — with a glowing letter of recommendation.

Despite the lack of convenience they’re still going strong, and despite their large personalities Mark can count their fights on one hand. Considering Donghyuck’s track record in dating, Mark thinks it’s safe to say that Johnny is going to be sticking around.

Which is great, because Donghyuck is happy, but Johnny stresses Mark the fuck out.

Johnny is so much to handle in the mornings. Johnny is touchy like a dog, hanging off of Donghyuck when he’s available and having no qualms about using Mark as a runner-up.

It’s a recent development.

The first time Mark really remembers it happening, he’d been at the kitchen table working on lyrics. He heard Johnny enter the kitchen, heard rummaging through their cabinets, whatever; Johnny is here more than he’s at his apartment most days.

Mark was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice the footsteps behind him until he felt a chin perched on his head. He’d jerked upright, not quite shocked but jarred, but the sudden movement isn’t enough to dislodge Johnny.

“What are you doing?” the older man had asked. He smelled like Donghyuck’s cologne, the expensive one he never wore. His neck was warm against Mark’s head. His arms rested on the back of Mark’s chair, like he might drape them over Mark’s shoulders at any minute.

“I’m…” Mark had cleared his throat nervously, pencil twitching in his fingers. “I’m writing.” He flipped his pencil, just to give his nervous energy somewhere to go. “What are you doing?”

“I’m bored.” Johnny had sighed, his entire body leaning into Mark just the slightest bit more. “You have nice hands.” He pressed against Mark’s back, warm and safe and completely unaware that Mark was heart is beat a mile a minute.

“Where’s Hyuckie?” Mark remembers asking. He tried not to cover up his notebook with his hands. Johnny had already seen the worst and best of his work.

“In the shower.” Johnny is heavy — heavy now and heavy then — and the way he had settled over Mark, completely overshadowed him...Mark keeps thinking about it. He wishes Johnny had swallowed him whole. “You’re my only friend.”

He’d stayed there in the kitchen even after Donghyuck came out of the bathroom, even after Donghyuck got dressed. By the time Donghyuck came in and decided Mark was finished working, Mark’s heart had gone back to normal.

Donghyuck is acting the same as usual. He sits in Mark’s lap and laughs at him and pulls on his ears and mysteriously turns a blind eye whenever his boyfriend comes into Mark’s space. He kisses Mark’s cheeks. He plays with Mark’s fingers. He sings Mark’s songs. It’s the same as it’s always been.

Until it isn’t.

Mark can’t ignore what’s right in front of his eyes. He can try, but he’ll never succeed. He learns the hard way.

Johnny and Donghyuck don’t fuck every night. At least, they aren’t loud enough to wake Mark up every night. There are no sounds coming from the other bedroom but Mark is still lying awake, eyes wide open. It’s like this, sometimes, a million things happening in a quiet room. His throat is dry. He needs to pee.

He sits up, slowly, shuffling into his slippers and padding his way into the hallway. The bathroom is past Donghyuck’s room and the door is slightly ajar — Donghyuck likes the door open, for whatever god forsaken reason — and Mark does his best not to look inside. There’s movement and sounds but they’re soft; the smack of lips, the rustle of sheets.

Mark is as quiet as possible when he closes the bathroom door behind him.

The lights in the bathroom are too harsh, and when he looks in the mirror his face is somehow both haggard and swollen. His hair looks like a mop. It’s just another midnight. He sighs, ruffling his hair, and aims for the toilet with half-shut eyes. He washes his hands in a haze.

It’s only when he exits the bathroom that he realizes something has changed.

Donghyuck’s door hangs more open, or maybe Mark is paying more attention. There are no more soft sounds, no more soft rustling. Mark doesn’t mean to look. He doesn’t. Some part of his brain knows that looking will destroy him. It’s an accident.

Johnny looks so pretty bent over.

He’s pressed down against the sheets, over the mattress with his feet helplessly dragging on the floor. Sweet, oddly. Relaxed. He’s so big, just lying there. There’s so much skin.

In the low light, Mark sees the smooth curve of Donghyuck’s back, that horrible posture Mark knows so well in the daylight. It looks different here. He’s naked, completely, and he’s beautiful.

But more than that, the vision is striking. The way Donghyuck slides his hands down Johnny’s back is striking, and the sound of skin on skin wakes up the bees in Mark’s veins. Everything is buzzing. There’s a pair of underwear shoved in Johnny’s mouth; Mark recognizes them as Donghyuck’s, the pair he was wearing this morning.

Mark takes a shuddering, desperate breath.

Donghyuck fucks into Johnny, hands digging red into Johnny’s hips. His mouth is swollen, bitten red. He throws his head back, just for a moment, and he’s a vision. He’s an absolute vision. This is not something Mark should be seeing. Johnny breathes even more unevenly than Mark himself, rolling his hips back to meet Donghyuck’s thrusts until Donghyuck stays still and lets Johnny fuck himself as he pleases.

“You’re doing a good job,” Donghyuck says. It’s such a different voice.

Johnny laughs. He _laughs_ , and Donghyuck smacks his ass, and he laughs again. He laughs until Donghyuck leans over once more, and then Donghyuck is moving again and Johnny whines and it’s just as pretty.

“Be quiet, huh?” Donghyuck kisses Johnny’s spin. “Let’s not embarrass Mark. I know he’s your favorite.”

Johnny laughs again, buries his face in Donghyuck’s bed sheets and reaches an arm back to hold onto something.

_I know he’s your favorite._

Mark slips into his own bedroom as quickly as possible. He can’t ignore what he sees with his own eyes, although he wishes desperately to try. His body reacts too well, and he’s sensitive when he slips back into his bed. The sheets feel suffocating.

They do a good job being quiet, but Mark can hear the telltale signs if he listens. He hears Donghyuck more than Johnny, which isn’t unusual, but Johnny sings even if it’s small. Mark has never thought about this, about Johnny fucking back on Donghyuck’s cock. About the way Donghyuck might look standing over someone.

Mark’s hand finds its way to his cock and he hums. He’s already half-hard, and it’s not hard to work himself up. He spits in his hand, glides his fingers over his shaft and imagines big hands holding his hips down. _My favorite. You’re my favorite._

On the other side of the wall they move. They must move, and Johnny’s mouth must be free, because suddenly the sound is closer and louder and Johnny says, “I hate it that you’re so good at this now.”

Donghyuck has given up all pretenses of being quiet. “You only hate it that you like it so much, you big baby.” Donghyuck’s giggle is so familiar, it almost makes Mark feel guilty. This is his best friend. What’s worse, this is his best friend and his best friend’s _boyfriend_ , and here is Mark fucking into his fist like a teenager.

Again.

He’s jerking off to them again. He does this sometimes, even when they’re not here. Even when they’re over at Johnny’s place, Mark thinks about them. Both of them, like intrusive thoughts, walking into Mark’s brain unbidden.

And now he’s thinking what it might be like for Donghyuck to fuck him.

Mark shoves the collar of his shirt into his mouth, choking back a sigh. He presses his thumb into his slit, gathers precome on his fingertips. He feels sensitive tonight, like he might explode. He doesn’t know if he likes it, being this desperate. He teases the head and whines, high and small. His heels dig into the mattress.

When he comes, it’s beside Johnny.

The sound of Johnny gasping against the drywall brings Mark falling over the edge into something dangerous, his stomach pulled tight with arousal. His hand isn’t enough. This would be a good orgasm but he wants hands. He wants someone else’s hands on him. He wants someone to fuck him until he can’t talk.

He _wants_ , fervently, and it’s stupid.

It’s so stupid.

That dream of Donghyuck, hanging off his shoulder. The dream doesn’t even bother saying anything as Mark wipes come off his fingers.

Mark already knows.

* * *

Mark cannot stop thinking about Donghyuck and it’s becoming a huge issue.

He was okay before pretending there was nothing going on. Mark has been in love with Donghyuck for a couple of years without letting it slip. Wanting to have sex with Donghyuck is nothing new. Wanting to hold Donghyuck’s hand is nothing new. Wanting to be sandwiched between Donghyuck and Johnny is relatively new, but still pretty manageable.

It’s wanting to be _fucked_ that has Mark reeling.

Donghyuck is touchy. Donghyuck has always been touchy, pulling and pushing and tugging and hanging off of any warm body in the near vicinity. When they first became friends it had been jarring and uncomfortable, but now Mark finds solace in it. It means everything is normal.

Except now every time Donghyuck touches him he flinches, electric shock. Every time Donghyuck is in the same room Mark malfunctions. He can’t stop playing that night over and over in his head. He sees Johnny trying to fuck back on Donghyuck’s cock. He sees that stupid smirk on Donghyuck’s face. He sees sweet hands on smooth skin.

Mark wants to be Johnny. He wants to make Johnny come like that. He wants a lot of things. It’s very confusing.

“Is everything okay?” Johnny asks, watching Mark completely destroy a fried egg.

“Hmm?” Mark has his glasses on and he knows it makes him look young and innocent and he plays on that. “Yeah. What do you mean?”

Johnny purses his lips, trying to think of what to say. “Did Hyuck piss you off or something?”

Mark stares at him for a moment before stabbing at the egg with his chopsticks. “Did he ask you to talk to me?”

“You know him too well,” Johnny says. He laughs, big and loud. Clearly, Johnny is not very concerned about this situation. “He just wants to know what he did wrong before he can decide whether he wants to apologize.”

“That’s so like him,” Mark agrees, grinning as he puts a slightly burnt piece of egg in his mouth. “He’s fine. He didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just...you know how it is.”

Johnny leans against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. He’s wearing a big sweater today and it makes him seem soft and approachable if you ignore the body he definitely has underneath. Mark knows. Mark has seen it. “I’ll admit I’m a little worried about you too. You've been a little on edge lately.”

Mark doesn’t really know how to reply. His ears are red. “Sorry.” He scratches his neck. “I’ll, uh, I’ll be better.”

“A better Mark Lee?” Johnny leans into Mark and it burns, just a little. “I’m not sure that’s possible.”

“Ah...haha.” Mark shoves the rest of the egg in his mouth and bolts back to his bedroom.

After that, it’s the worst case scenario. Donghyuck knows he hasn’t done anything wrong and continues to terrorize Mark because it’s fun. Johnny thinks it’s funny and joins in. Quite frankly, it’s a disaster.

Mark has never been cuddled or hugged or patted and carressed so much in his life. Hands everywhere, all the time. Yesterday Johnny offered to dry his hair for him. Donghyuck sat in his lap while they watched a movie yesterday even though Johnny was literally sitting right there. Mark had shoved him off, as is proper, and Donghyuck just wrestled his way back on. Over and over. The wiggling was very difficult to manage. Mark excused himself in the middle when he felt himself get a little too excited.

It’s getting a lot hard to keep up his defenses.

A random hand on his hip is enough to send Mark crumbling down. Mark thinks about it for hours.

“You’re just really fucking horny,” Renjun tells him, like it’s something he doesn’t already know. “Just fuck someone and get it over with.”

“It’s not like I haven’t...you know.” Mark holds his head in his hands. “I don’t like hookups but I’ve jerked off plenty of times.”

Renjun looks at him solemnly. “It’s not the same.”

Mark _knows_ it’s not the same. But here he is, in the middle of the night, pulling lube out of his bedside table with shaking, unsure hands. There are no real sounds coming from Donghyuck’s room, but Johnny is spending the night tonight. He’d hugged Mark so tight when he walked in earlier, bringing takeout and a big smile in with him. Devastating.

It’s not right. Mark really shouldn’t be doing this thinking about them. He should be obsessed with his best friend’s sex life, or his best in general, or his best friend’s boyfriend. He shouldn’t be sitting in bed with his legs open, circling his rim with his fingers, thinking about getting fucked by a couple that’s more than happy without him.

He really shouldn’t.

The first finger slides in too easily.

Mark can’t stop himself from whimpering. He hasn’t done this in a long time, not for real. He’s taken to slipping a finger into himself in the shower, just one, just to see. The angle is hard. Mark has been imagining himself splayed out on a bed, open and waiting. Mark pours more lube over his fingers and down his perineum. It’s so cold. Mark sighs, massaging it into his skin with his thumb.

The first finger is easy, too easy to really be good, but Mark fucks himself on it anyway. He doesn’t really like fingering himself; it’s never as good as when someone else does it. The angle isn’t as good, Mark’s wrist doesn’t twist in a way to feel it like he wants, but more than comfort Mark wants to be full. God.

With another helpless whine, Mark adds a finger.

A shaky breath, his head hanging back. “Mmmm...fuck.” He lets his legs fall more open. His cock is so hard it’s embarrassing, leaking gently on his stomach. His free hand wraps around his shaft, slick with lube, and Mark shudders full-body. _You’re so..._ The dream Donghyuck is back, and this time his eyes are on fire. _You’re being so good._

Mark and Donghyuck have this in common: they both really struggle to be quiet.

The bigger problem is that Mark has been doing pretty well with not getting caught. It’s a little easier when Johnny and Donghyuck are obviously focused on other things and don’t think about the noises in the second room, but that’s not happening right now. All there is is Mark fucking himself on his fingers and getting louder and louder.

His legs twitch, his wrist aches, but he finds it. The perfect spot, Mark finds it, and the sound he makes is so high and needy. Fuck. Johnny’s hands in his hole would be perfect. Johnny has such nice fucking hands. Fuck. _Fuck._

Mark’s bedroom door swings open.

For a moment, Mark stares at the entryway with glassy eyes, fingers still pumping in and out. He thinks maybe this is part of the fantasy, seeing Donghyuck standing in the door of his bedroom looking wild and wanting.

And then Mark panics.

“Dude!” he shrieks, snapping his legs together. “What the _fuck—_ ”

It doesn’t stop Donghyuck. Mark isn’t sure anything _can_ stop Donghyuck when he has that look in his eyes. He stomps into the room like a tempest, zeroes in on Mark in his bed. “You’re so fucking loud,” Donghyuck says, and this is a voice Mark has not heard before. It’s almost a growl. “I can hear you calling my name from the next room.”

“Oh my god.” Mark is too embarrassed to spit back the truth — _I hear you every night, what’s the difference?_ But Donghyuck is leaning over him like an animal caging prey. “Leave me alone, you fuck.”

Donghyuck catches Mark’s swatting arm and holds it tight. He stares at the lube on Mark’s fingers and then he looks at Mark with piercing eyes. “You want me to leave you alone?” he asks, leaning in closer. “Is that really what you want?” Mark can hear his heavy breathing.

It’s very quiet. Donghyuck is stubborn enough to wait for an answer.

Mark’s hand twitches slightly in Donghyuck’s grip. He stares at his friend’s face, at that wild light in his eyes. Donghyuck isn’t playing games.

Honestly, Mark isn’t certain he’s not dreaming.

“That’s not what I want,” Mark says softly, breathless.

Donghyuck presses their lips together.

Mark isn’t sure what he thought Donghyuck would kiss like, but the truth is earth shattering. Donghyuck kisses Mark like a starving man, holding Mark’s hand still while the other pulls at Mark’s hair. It’s not quite sweet, the way Donghyuck presses his entire body against Mark’s naked skin. Everything is on fire. He sucks on Mark’s bottom lip and rakes nails down Mark’s side. He laughs when Mark arches into him. Donghyuck smells like sleep and Johnny. Johnny.

“Wait.” Mark turns his face away. His entire body is shaking and his cock aches. He wants something inside but suddenly his stomach churns. “We...we can’t do this.”

Donghyuck sits back on his heels, and it’s amazing the way his face closes off so quickly. “Why not?”

Mark gapes at him. “What about Johnny?” he hisses.

For a moment, Donghyuck looks blank, and then he smiles wickedly. “Oh, don’t worry about him.” He looks over his shoulder.

Johnny is leaning in the doorway, hungry.

Donghyuck smooths a hand down Mark’s chest. “He likes watching.”

“Oh, fuck,” Mark sighs, belly burning, and his head drops back. It’s a pretty picture.

“Can I?” Donghyuck asks against the skin of Mark’s neck, lightly kissing, gently raking his teeth down Mark’s jugular. Mark was not prepared for this. Mark has been thinking so many things but the easy sensuality is not something he was expecting. “Can I fuck you? Johnny and I talked about it so many times.”

“About me?” Mark scoffs, incredulous, as Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s waist. “Dude, what?”

There’s a hand on his knee, gentle, and when Mark manages to look past Donghyuck he sees that Johnny is sitting on the foot of his bed. “Is this okay?” Johnny asks, stroking Mark’s thigh lightly.

The sound that bubbles out of Mark’s throat is not human, and Johnny smiles.

“God, please fuck me.” Mark’s face is on fire. “I hate you both. Fuck.”

Johnny’s fingers dig into the meat of Mark’s thigh. “No, you don’t.”

“Whine a little louder for us, hmm?” Donghyuck sings, brushing his thumb over Mark’s nipple until Mark is twitching beneath him. “I like hearing my name.”

“Hyuck,” Mark says, and it’s supposed to be chastising, but it comes out just the way Donghyuck wants it to; needy, breathy, desperate.

Johnny’s hand drags towards where Mark wants it most. “You stretched yourself out already?” he asks, clicking his tongue. “I’ll admit, it’s a little disappointing.”

“More.” Mark opens his legs and tilts his hips up as best he can with Donghyuck on top of him. “More, please.” He’s still shiny with lube, and his hole clenches around nothing. He wants something inside himself so badly and Donghyuck is still holding onto his hand.

“You’re so whiny,” Donghyuck says simply. “Who knew?” He kisses the heel of Mark’s palm. He kisses the soft inside of his wrist, open mouthed. Donghyuck has such a pretty mouth.

Johnny’s fingers circle Mark’s rim, watching Mark try to suck in something that isn’t there. “This is okay?”

Mark nods. It’s hard to vocalize when Donghyuck has decided to attack his neck. He sees why Johnny looks ravaged so often — Donghyuck is a menace. A finger slips inside of Mark and he jolts in Donghyuck’s grip.

“Pretty baby,” Donghyuck says with a grin. It sounds like he’s teasing. He’s always teasing. His fingers brush over Mark’s nipples again, and he finally releases Mark’s hand to hold his waist. “So needy.”

Johnny’s fingers are so much better than Mark’s own. They’re long and thick and they find the best spot without hesitation. “You’re…” Johnny bites his lips, readjusts himself to add two more fingers.

Mark only made it to two, so the stretch burns just the slightest, but it’s so good. Mark knew it would be good. He’s never had sex with two people at the same time before, but it’s just what Mark wants — hands everywhere, attention, warmth from all sides. “More.”

“That’s not very polite,” Donghyuck whispers against his neck.

“More, _please._ ”

When Johnny starts fucking Mark in earnest, his entire body starts shaking. He’s reacting so much, those fingers are so good, and when they curl inside of him Mark is startled by his own volume. “That’s it,” Johnny says, so quiet, when Mark starts moving his hips. Donghyuck has sat up to see the show, and he smooths a hand over Mark’s stomach. “You want Donghyuck to fuck you?”

Donghyuck’s hand pauses on Mark’s chest, surprised, but Mark is a little beside himself. “Yes,” he groans. “Yes, fuck.”

“I’m his boyfriend,” Johnny says seriously, holding his hand steady to allow Mark to fuck down on his fingers. “Shouldn’t you be asking me? You want to use his cock, but it’s mine.”

Donghyuck is hard now, in his boxers, and Mark writhes under the attention. “Please, Johnny. Please. I want him to fuck me.” Mark laughs a little through his hysteria. “I’ll let you watch.”

“Just watch?” Johnny raises his eyebrows. “Will you let me use your mouth? I think we should both get to fuck you. You’re so desperate for it anyway, calling my name when you know I’ll hear you.”

Mark hides his face in Donghyuck’s thigh. “What does your boyfriend think of you bartering his dick?”

Donghyuck laughs, running his fingers through Mark’s sweaty hair. “Oh, baby. I’m honored.” He scratches down Mark’s neck. “But we both know you’ll say anything to have me, right? Isn’t that why you’ve been avoiding me? Can’t stop thinking about me?”

“I saw you fuck him,” Mark breathes, and Johnny groans. There’s movement, Johnny bringing his palm to his own cock. “Can’t stop thinking about it.”

It takes a moment for Donghyuck to catch his breath. “I’ll fuck you just as well. You won’t even have to beg, because you’re so pretty already.” He runs a hand down until his fingers are at the root of Mark’s cock. “I’ll admit I’m a little desperate for it, too.” It’s the softest Donghyuck has been.

Mark is squirming, his rim clenching around Johnny’s fingers. His thighs are shaking. Johnny holds him down with his free hand and bites at the sensitive skin. Mark jerks, whining high as Johnny bites hard and laves over the area with his tongue until Mark’s inner thigh is black and blue.

He’s a mess by the time Johnny pulls his fingers out -- his hair is disheveled and his dick is so hard. His stomach is covered in precome. Donghyuck runs his fingers through the pool on Mark’s abdomen, gathering come on fingertips. Mark shivers, goosebumps rolling over his skin like a wave.

“Here, baby,” Donghyuck says with a laugh, holding his hand over towards Johnny.

Mark’s eyes are wide as Johnny sucks Donghyuck’s dirty fingers into his mouth. “Oh my god.” Weak.

Johnny licks Donghyuck clean until Donghyuck pulls away with a grin.

Mark isn’t entirely sure what he’s doing, but Johnny looks so pretty. His mouth is so pretty, a little slick with spit. Mark surges up, shakily pushing himself upright and diving forward into Johnny’s chest. “You’re so hot,” he says wildly, before throwing his arms around Johnny’s neck and kissing him.

In the background Mark can hear Donghyuck laughing, but it doesn’t matter. Johnny’s hands are so big on Mark’s back, on his thighs. They reach around to cup his ass and Mark shamelessly grinds his aching cock into Johnny’s abdomen. He’s on his knees, leaning over Johnny. Johnny always looks so perfect — he still looks perfect, glassy eyes and hair a mess and sweat shining. Mark reaches down and grabs Johnny through his underwear. “This is mine?” he asks, smiling. “For tonight, it’s mine?”

Johnny stares at him awed, shaking his head. “You were right,” he tells Donghyuck. “He’s not so shy once he gets going.”

Donghyuck has taken the time to kick off his boxers, and he’s in the process of pulling his t-shirt over his head. It’s a dramatic unveiling, watching Donghyuck get naked in the middle of Mark's room. It’s surreal. “I told you,” he says, grinning, throwing the shirt on the floor. His cock is hard. He has a softer body than both Johnny or Mark, and Mark is a little desperate to get it under his hands. “He’s just as bad as I am.”

When Donghyuck makes his bad way onto the bed he pulls Mark away from Johnny and shoves his boyfriend up towards the head. “You’re gonna suck his dick really well, right?” Donghyuck asks while Johnny adjusts. “You’re not going to make a liar of me?”

Mark holds Donghyuck by the shoulders. He can’t catch his breath. “I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll kill you.”

Donghyuck laughs. There’s a lot of laughing tonight, perhaps because of the absurdity, but it’s smooth. Good. It evens out the pounding of Mark’s heart, but he’s done for when Donghyuck turns him around and makes him look at Johnny, naked and splayed out with his hand on his cock. “Isn’t he pretty?” Donghyuck whispers in Mark’s ear. “He’s got a nice dick, too.”

Johnny’s dick is long and thick, the hair neatly trimmed. His thighs look divine under the lowlight coming in from the city street. He slaps it against his stomach a couple of times, and Mark isn’t expecting the way his mouth waters.

“He is,” Mark agrees.

“That’s yours for the night, right?” Donghyuck smirks, kissing down Mark’s spine. “Take it.”

It’s Donghyuck that bends Mark over, but Mark crawls forward all by himself. He plants his hands on Johnny’s thighs with reverence, and Johnny brushes the hair off of Mark’s forehead fondly. “Take your time,” he says, like Mark isn’t going to try and choke on him.

Mark feels Donghyuck push a finger into his hole just as he sucks Johnny into his mouth. He moans around Johnny’s head, suckling on the precome with his eyes closed as he tries to take it all in. He’s plenty stretched out, but Donghyuck still scissors him with two fingers, testing the waters. His hands are cold with lube.

The cock in Mark’s mouth is thick and hot; it’s been a long time since Mark got to give head to someone so big. He relaxes his throat, takes in as much as he can, but it’s extremely difficult to concentrate. Donghyuck slaps his ass with one hand and Mark whines harshly around Johnny’s dick.

He slips off, spit hanging from his lip. “Just do it already.” He looks over his shoulder, sees the way Donghyuck is staring at his ass with huge eyes, and he shakes his hips. “Didn’t you say you were desperate?”

After that, it’s a blur.

Donghyuck presses his cock against Mark’s waiting hole while Mark returns his attention to Johnny. He licks a stripe up the shaft and brings the head back into his mouth, using his hand to hold Johnny’s balls. He moans when Johnny pulls his hair. “Harder,” he says.

Johnny is more than willing to do what he’s told. He tugs viciously, just as Donghyuck grinds into Mark in one slow thrust.

Mark is babbling now. There’s a bruising hand on his hip as Donghyuck rocks gently, trying to wait for Mark to adjust, but honestly Mark is aching. His own cock hangs so heavy between his legs it’s driving him crazy. He rolls his hips back, bringing Donghyuck that last inch deeper, and it feels so good he has to come up for air.

“There, yes,” he whispers, burying his face in the crease of Johnny’s thigh. “Fuck, yes.”

“Okay, you baby.” Donghyuck slaps his ass again, twice in quick succession. “If you say so.”

When Donghyuck truly starts fucking Mark, it’s enough to bring tears to his eyes.

It feels like Donghyuck is the one who has slowly been going crazy. He growls, reaching over to hold Mark by the shoulders and starts fucking into him so hard he rocks with it. He thrusts so hard that Mark is pushed forward on Johnny’s cock, and the burn feels incredible. He chokes, just a little, and when he comes up for air Johnny immediately pulls him back on his cock.

“Good boy,” Johnny says, and it’s truly a good thing that Mark is being held up by Donghyuck because his knees are so weak.

There are tears in the corners of his eyes, and they start falling when Donghyuck finds the best angle, nailing Mark’s prostate. The full body shaking tells Donghyuck he’s found it, even if the wail that bursts out of Mark isn’t telling enough. There’s drool gathering at the corners of Mark’s mouth, and he takes Johnny in deeper just to shut himself up. Tears stream down his face and pressure builds. His dick hangs so heavy, throbbing.

Gentle thumbs wipes Mark’s cheeks. “It’s okay, baby,” Johnny so softly. “You’re so good.”

Johnny’s foot moves, pressing into Mark’s cock.

Mark sobs. The pressure isn’t enough, even as Donghyuck pushes him into it again and again like a man with nothing to lose. He grinds down into the ball of Johnny’s foot, unforgiving, and Donghyuck sinks his nails into Mark’s shoulder blades and leaves ten angry lines down the unblemished planes of his back.

Johnny pulls a shaking Mark up, cock slipping out of his mouth until he’s staring at Johnny through teary eyes. “Are you close?” Johnny asks.

Honestly, Mark can’t think of anything but how good it feels. He’s gasping, trying to think of words, but all he can do is breath heavy and nod. He’s so close.

Behind, Donghyuck presses his thumb in the tender skin around Mark’s rim. “You could go even further,” Donghyuck says, testing the stretch. Mark is so willing and ready. He feels his hole make room for the promise of a finger.

Johnny brings Mark’s face into his chest and Mark cries gently, rocking back on Donghyuck’s cock. Johnny himself is also close, if the half-lidded eyes say anything. Mark uses one fumbling hand to stroke up Johnny’s spit-slick shaft. Johnny bucks his hips up into Mark’s hand. One of Johnny’s own hands wraps around it, guiding Mark into a rhythm he wouldn’t be able to keep on his own. “That’s it.”

Donghyuck leans over, kissing Mark’s shoulder, his neck. “Are you ready?” he asks, breathy. His voice is so dark. “You want to come?”

Mark is still sobbing into Johnny’s chest, useless. “Can—can I?” Johnny’s foot is still grinding into his cock. He claws helplessly at Johnny’s sides as Donghyuck plows into him, closer and closer and closer and—

“Come.”

It’s white. Everything is white. Mark wails, drooling against Johnny’s stomach, and Donghyuck fucks him through wave after wave. He comes all over his sheets, all over Johnny’s leg. He shudders, helpless, whimpering, even as he feels Donghyuck pull out. He wants him back. He wants to be full.

But he supposed Donghyuck coming on his ass isn’t so bad either.

“So good,” Donghyuck whispers, massaging his come into Mark’s skin, a little breathless.

Mark sinks down, resting his face on Johnny’s thigh. He’s exhausted. He’s sated. He opens his mouth, hands still sluggishly working in tandem along Johnny’s shaft.

Johnny comes with a curse. He misses Mark’s mouth a little, and there’s come on Mark’s cheek, a little on his eyelashes. Mark swallows what he can, smacking his lips with his eyes closed. “Oh, fuck,” Johnny says. “He’s so fucking pretty.”

“You alright there, princess?” Donghyuck asks.

“Don’t call me that,” Mark mumbles into Johnny’s softening cock.

Donghyuck laughs. “I wasn’t talking to you.”

“I’m great,” Johnny replies, and he pulls Mark up into his lap and holds him close. “Are there any tissues?” he asks, quiet. Mark is half asleep.

“Mhmm.”

“He’s useless.” Donghyuck knows where the tissues are. He pulls them out of the desk drawer and wipes his hands off. “Should we even try to shower him?”

Johnny presses kisses into Mark’s shoulders. It’s nice. Everything is hazy, fading slowly, but it’s nice. It feels like Johnny cares. It feels like something sweet. “Maybe another time. Whenever we talk.”

“Talk first, and then we shower together.” Donghyuck snorts. “Ideally.”

Mark can’t even follow the conversation anymore. It’s a blur as Donghyuck cleans them all up, and Mark squirms as Donghyuck wipes down his cock and the tender rim of his hole. “You really are a baby.” Donghyuck sounds fond. Mark knows that voice. There are kisses on his cheeks. “Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight,” Mark mutters into Johnny’s bicep.

It’s a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> please have safe sane and consensual sex please do not burst in on your roommate masturbating and start making out with him but also i'm not sorry


End file.
